


Aquello se siente

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Su mente había bloqueado aquello que le había causado tanto dolor, se había olvidado de aquellas cosas tan importantes, pero todo recuerdo llegaba tarde o temprano... y aquello no se podía evitar. [Fanfic participante en Reto Semanal de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]





	Aquello se siente

— ¡Charles! —

Eso era lo último que recordaba de aquel hombre, junto aquella expresión llena de pánico. Una expresión de dolor, de agonía por lo que estaba sufriendo, por lo que lo llevó a la misma muerte.

Su mente había bloqueado aquello, los gritos de dolor de los que habían sido sus estudiantes, sus cuerpos inertes en el suelo, sin vida, pues él las había tomado, él había arrebatado las vidas de quienes habían sido las persona que había amado, pero también la vida del hombre que más le había importando en su vida.

Él era quién había matado a Erick, ahora lo podía recordar perfectamente.

Su mente había sido bombardeada con aquellos recuerdos que no pudo evitar, aquel peso que había bloqueado, porque simplemente no podía con aquello tan grande, no podía vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que había arrebatado la vida del hombre que amaba, la vida del que había sido su compañero en distintas fases de su vida, que siempre había estado a su lado de cierta manera, aunque nunca habían terminado por pensar de la misma forma o bien sus ideas no llegaban a coincidir.

Sus poderes habían sido demasiado, debía haberlo imaginado, era bastante obvio. Sus poderes estaban relacionados con su mente, su cerebro, y con la edad que tenía era normal que presentara enfermedades relacionadas con su mente, después de todo era demasiado viejo, pero nunca había esperado que aquello ocurriera.

Sólo había existido una persona que salió viva de todo aquello, aquel hombre que había llegado a él como un animal herido, queriendo recuperar sus recuerdos, aquel hombre que simplemente había deseado saber de él, pero que seguramente había sufrido de igual manera la perdida, es decir, después de todo eran sus amigos, su familia, la que había muerto bajo su mano.

Pero Logan había decidido callar, había decidido no decir ninguna palabra, para que él no viviera con esa culpa sus últimos años, sus últimos momentos de vida.

En los momentos que tenía de claridad, siempre le decía que comprarían un yate, que vivirían juntos en el mar. Logan no le guardaba rencor, Logan lo había perdonado aunque él no sabía bien como, pero tenía el perdón de aquel mutante que había sufrido lo mismo que él.

Había sufrido la pérdida de quienes amaba y lo había perdonado, ¿pero cómo podía perdonarse él mismo?... No había manera que la culpa lo dejara estar, no había manera alguna de que pudiera vivir de aquella forma, pensó, cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación en que estaba abrirse, seguramente Logan se quería marchar pronto de ahí, para llevar a Laura.

Le dijo que durmieran un poco más, aun era de noche para salir a vagar por las carreteras para llegar donde quería Laura, aunque de cierta forma le pareció extraño que Logan no dijera ninguna palabra, pero él se sentía bien, se sentía pleno.

— Esto es lo que se siente tener una vida... — Fue lo último que pudo murmurar antes de que esas garras lo atravesaran...


End file.
